


Mission in a hotel

by Melisandro99



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Rivalry, Horror, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: Jill Valentine gather herself in a mission without knowing which kind of virus is infecting people and neither who created it. She will be accompanied by the charming and handsome Leon Scott Kennedy who will give her a twisted wire, but he will be even a funny and useful companion in times of horror and unexpected things.
Relationships: Helena Harper/Leon S. Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy & Claire Redfield (Friendship), Leon S. Kennedy/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Jill Valentine/Helena Harper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 An unexpected meeting

Jill woke up late without knowing the hour. When she saw from the phone it was 11:00 and she should work at 9:30, so she soon wore herself and after she saw, she didn't forget nothing, she goes. When she arrived, a new leader welcomed her… he was fat with untidy black hair who looked Jill in a bad way.

"Which is the hour you should come here?" said he angry

"At 9:30, but…"

"You can't say nothing about your irresponsibility, next time…"

"I don't know neither who are you and you take the trouble to reproach me?" shouted Jill

"How dare you stupid…"

"I dare because I work here for years and you only now, so why Barry isn't here?"

"He left the place to do another job"

"What? Barry would never do such thing"

"Well he did and now I'm the leader and yes, I work here only now, but Barry nominated me and now you must do a mission because I order it"

"What's this mission?" asked Jill

"You have to go in a hotel where there is a new virus putted by a mysterious woman. You must destroy the virus and find her"

"What's her name?"

"I don't know"

"At less do you know her look?"

"No"

"I must find a woman who I don't know the name and neither her look?"

"It's your job, not mine"

"Tss, this is the last mission I will do if after this one you are still here".

After this words Jill went away hoping to not see his face anymore. She couldn't believe she should do a mission for an unknown person who believed to be the leader. While she was walking someone called her.

"You aren't alone in this mission".

When Jill turned her face, she saw Leon Scott Kennedy in front of her who smiled.

"What are you doing you here?" asked her surprised

"I knew that man and I hate him. He practically refused me and he didn't give me no job to do"

"So you would like I take you with me to show you are a hero and not a laborer?"

"At less you will have a companion"

"And if I want to take someone else with me?"

"You would never do this, I know you"

"Mmh,… Ok"

"I knew I could count on you" said Leon happy

"Don't underestimate me, I warn you".

After this words Jill went away.

After Jill prepared herself for the mission she met Leon in a garden.

"Are you ready?" asked Leon

"Yes".

So Jill walked forward him with a gun in the hands, ready for every obstacle. While they was walking, Leon noticed that under the grass there was a passage.

"Jill, come here"

"What? We must go Leon, we can't lose time for…"

"I'm not losing time. There is a passage which can make us arrive in the hotel faster"

"It's impossible. We are very far from the hotel, how can the passage take us there… if there is a passage"

"The passage is here, trust me. Come on, dig with me"

"Leon…"

"Jill!".

She had no choice, so they started to dig together for a long time and for this reason Jill stopped.

"You are losing your mind Leon, I shouldn't take you with me" she was going away until she heard a noise. Leon had reason, under the grass there was a tunnel.

"I told you" said Leon bragging himself and going down. Jill followed him. They saw many cobwebs and a lot of skeletal arms. Everything was dark, until an hairy arm toke Jill's neck, it was a werewolf, impossible to take out. She gave him a nudge and tried to shoot him, but the wolf turned around her and then he goes above her trying to kill her, but Leon crushed a great stone in his head.

"Come on" said Leon and then they continued to walk.

When they arrived almost at the end of the tunnel, Jill surpassed Leon and saw a beautiful and elegant hotel. It was yellow with brown shades. Jill couldn't stop to watch his beauty, so Leon snapped his fingers in front of her

"Wake up" played Leon "I said you I had reason. Did you regret again to take me with you after we arrived soon at the hoter and after I saved your life?"

"Well, I admit I was wrong"

"Good".

After they entered inside the hotel, they reached a receptionist woman.

"Good afternoon, tell me"

"We wanted a room" said Leon

"Only for you two?"

"Yes, only me and my wife".

When Leon said "wife", Jill looked him angry.

"Ok, take the room 63".

The woman gave Leon the key and he thanked her. When they was going to take the lift, Jill slapped Leon behind the neck.

"Me and my wife?" said she more angry that before

"What's wrong? It will be funny" said Leon smiling

"We didn't plan this"

"But I yes"

"We could even sleep in two different room instead you wanted us to sleep together"

"Yes"

"Don't watch me when I bother"

"Of course not".

After this discussion Jill smiled too and they together toke the lift. The room was more elegant than the hotel with a red double bed and gold strips. Jill walked out of the balcony and the view was fantastic.

"Which is the first move?" asked Leon behind her, but she didn't answer because she saw a child unconscious. There was only an explanation… the virus.


	2. The trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena is kidnapped by Alex who propose her a deal. Jill and Leon try to find a cure for the people infected in the hotel.

Chapter 2: the trap

Helena was looking to a photo and at the same time she was crying. It figured a moment with Leon when they were walking for the first time in the garden. In that period she was already engaged with him and it was one of the happiest moments in her life. Now Helena had afraid for him because he decided to do a mission without her about a new virus and the most terrible thing was that he didn't know neither the name of the person who created it. Helena waited hours and hours in her bed crying because she hadn't news about Leon. He was the love of her life and without him she was nothing. When it was night the servant brought her some food in a tray where there were bread and a dish of meat with a cream near it.

"The food is here"

"I don't want to eat" said Helena firm

"But girl… your face is wasted"

"I don't care. I prefer to be wasted instead to stay without Leon"

"Oh please, come on. He's brave and able to do everything. You will see his enemies will fall to his feet"

"When he does a mission, he knows who are his enemies, but now…" Helena couldn't stop to cry, so the servant hugged her

"Cry, my dear, cry until you can" she consoled her "Now, please, eat something"

"Ok".

Helena didn't realize how much hungry she had, in fact she devoured everything in few seconds.

Helena woke up tired and when she got up, she saw a letter in her desk. She opened it and started to read.

"My love, it's a dangerous moment, but I'm fine. I left the mission because I want to see you, but not at home. We will see in the garden near the great House of March, a policeman will take you there. I love you."

Leon

Helena was crying for the happiness, so she didn't hesitate and started to go downstairs and to go out from her house to see Leon. The man was waiting her, so she followed him. They walked a lot and Helena was tired, but it was worth it.

"LEON" shouted Helena "WHERE ARE YOU, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU".

He didn't come, but someone put a handkerchief in her mouth and she fell down fainted.

She woke up in a strange place. It was a beautiful white villa with red decorations. Helena had the hands tied at the wall and tried to free herself without success, when a woman came from her. She was really beautiful.

"Hi Helena" said her smiling

"Who are you? why am I here?"

"Oh Helena, to help me"

"Why should I help someone who kidnapped me?"

"I will explain you soon. I'm Alex Wesker and I have an objective"

"I don't care about your objective"

"No? Even if your boyfriend Leon risks the life?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, WITCH?"

"Ahahahahahaha" Alex was laughing "I didn't do nothing to him, don't worry, but I need your help to… kill Jill Valentine"

"I don't know neither who is Jill Valentine"

"Well, she is the person who ruined my brother. She refused him for Chris Redfield and now she must pay and then she's betraying even Chris"

"What?" Helena wasn't understanding

"Jill is the person who is doing the mission with Leon and you could never believe what I saw" Alex was smiling "Jill and Leon were kissing".

Helena couldn't believe that. "Why are you saying me this? How can I believe you?"

"See it".

Alex showed Helena a photo in her phone and she saw Leon kissing a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Helena started to cry and Alex caressed her cheek to comfort her. "Helena, this suffering can end if you became my ally. We are equals, we have the same enemy and this enemy is Jill Valentine"

"But why did you kidnapped me writing a false letter instead to talk in the wood?"

"Because I was afraid you would have escaped. You needed to know and now I can free you while you take your decision".

Alex's men freed Helena and she took her decision. "Of course I will help you. I will kill that suck girl, we will kill her, for your brother and Leon"

"Yes, for them"

Jill covered mouth and nose while she was taking the sick people in a hotel's room. She touched the head of a child sawing perfectly he had a temperature and she should stop it. While she was planning what to do, Leon arrived.

"Did you take the other people?" asked Jill

"Yes, they are in a room and they are resting, but they are very sick, we need to call a doctor"

"There's no time to call a doctor"

"And what do you suggest to do? To leave them to die?" Leon was angry

"Leon, we must cure them"

"But we aren't doctors Jill, how can we cure them"

"Finding on internet what we can do in this cases, but particularly giving them love"

"Jill, they are sick and you are saying we must give them love. You are mad, you will make them all to die"

"I will not, I'm sure of myself differently from you, now I go on internet while you go to see the others".

Leon was resigned, so he did what Jill asked. Jill searched on internet every virus. She didn't know which virus it was, so she was mixing all the cures trying to find the right one. She was undecided between a syrup called Cenefage or a white liquid called Minere. Jill would have done everything even if they both were wrong, but she should try, so she went out from the hotel and she went at the market where there was a man.

"I want a syrup called Cenefage and a liquid called Minere"

"I don't know neither what they are"

"I found them on internet, they should exist"

"Internet says a lot of stupid things, you mustn't believe everything you read".

Jill went out from the market stressed. She shouldn't surrender and she didn't want it, so she came back to the hotel finding something else on internet. After what she saw she was sure she would have succeeded, she had an idea.


	3. An incredible discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill decides to search the ingredients to cure sick people in the woods without saying anything to Leon. Helena and Alex arrive in the hotel.

Chapter 3: an incredible discovery

Jill prepared her things in the suitcase hoping to not forget nothing. When she was going out of her bedroom, she saw Leon far who was coming from her, so Jill hided the suitcase under the bed.

"Jill, I have bad news" said Leon worried

"Which ones?"

"One of the sick people died and a lot more people will die if I don't call a doctor immediately"

"Leon, even if you call a doctor they will not arrive in time"

"At less let me try" insisted Leon angry "Jill, it's all your fault. People are dying for you and you will be dismissed by that new chief if we don't do something"

"Get out Leon and don't try to call a doctor without my permission"

"I shouldn't come with you".

Leon went out disappointed. Jill was free to go, so she took her suitcase and went out from the hotel hoping to come back in time.

Jill printed a map to know where she should go to find the ingredients. She walked a lot in the woods and then she arrived in a place where there was a big stone. Everything finished there and Jill didn't know what to do until she heard a noise. Jill took her gun ready to shoot the enemy who would have hindered her. Someone touched her shoulders, so Jill tried to turn behind, but the enemy made her bang against the big stone. It was a zombie who tried to strangle her, but Jill took him off and shot him, but then she saw there were other zombies who were coming from her, so she shouted them all. Jill fainted and fell into a big hole which was there because the big stone opened after she defeated the zombies. When she opened the eyes she knew to be in the right place, so she was taking the map from her pocket, but it wasn't there. Jill was scared she lose the map, but after she saw it on the ground far from her she smiled. She took it and continued her research. The cave was slimy and dirty and Jill couldn't resist it. She went down and after she walked a lot, she found a passage in a tunnel where everything was dark. When Jill finished to walk into the tunnel, she was raised, but a great monster with sharp fangs scared her. Jill shot him three times, but he didn't die, so she found a shelter where she continued to shoot the monster while he ran toward her. Jill avoided him and then she saw a pipe with the gas, so she took it and used it against the monster who screamed while he was melting. Jill was tired and after she noticed that the monster turned himself in a lot of jewels. She took one of them and she noticed that inside it there was a liquid… it was the medicine which could cure the sick people, she should only understand how to create Cenefage and Minere.

Leon was perspiring while he was curing the people. He couldn't understand why Jill was so stubborn; he wasn't a doctor and he couldn't do nothing for them, he was only losing time. Jill could even be stubborn, but Leon cared of her and he didn't want she became sick for something she couldn't do, so Leon stood up to go from Jill and convince her to do the right thing. When he arrived to their bedroom he didn't find her, so he went downstairs and asked to the receptionist woman.

"Sorry, Have you seen my wife?" asked Leon

"No, why?"

"Because she isn't in our bedroom"

"I ask a moment to my colleague".

After she asked, the colleague answered to Leon. "Yes, I saw her with her suitcase who was leaving the hotel. I think nothing happened between you"

"You saw her going away with her suitcase and you didn't stop her?" Leon was angry

"She left her card here. I don't think she left the hotel forever"

"I have to find her".

Leon was going away, but after he saw a surprise.

"Leon" screamed Helena who hugged him happy "I was afraid something happened to you"

"What are you doing here? I said you to stay at home because I would have made the mission"

"I couldn't stay without you another minute. If I can help I'm here"

"Helena, come…"

"No"

"Ok. There are many sick people who are sleeping. Cover your nose and mouth with an handkerchief and wash their forehead with a cloth"

"What will you do in the meantime?"

"I will find the doctor".

Leon went away while Helena walked until the lift.

"You are playing very well" said Alex behind her.

Helena turned scared and she saw the woman. "Why are you here? I said you I would have made everything"

"I want to watch the scene. I want to see Jill Valentine falling down like a piece of cloth"

"Ok, come with me".

Helena and Alex took the lift.

"How much time are you engaged with Leon?" asked Alex

"Few time, when Ada Wong decided to leave him"

"Keep him with you and don't leave another woman to steal him from you. You are beautiful and talented Helena, you can do great things".

The lift stopped and they went out from it.

"Did you steal the card?" asked Helena

Alex took it. "What could you do without me".

They arrived in Jill's room and Helena opened it with the card. Alex closed the door.

"We will wait her here" said Alex "When she will see the surprise, she could never imagine what will happen".

Helena observed the bedroom and she saw the computer opened. She controlled it and she saw the page opened with the solution of the virus. "Alex, look".

Alex turned and saw the page. "What is it?"

"The solution that can cure the sick people from the virus. Jill found it".

Alex was shocked. "We can't leave Jill to cure that people"

"But why? Our purpose is to kill Jill, not innocent people"

"If Jill cures them, Leon will see her as the heroine. You must be the heroine Helena, you must be Leon's girlfriend. He will be disappointed from Jill when he will find that she can't cure the people and then you will arrive curing them with the solution Jill found, but you will say to Leon you found another solution"

"I don't want to conquer him with a lie, I want he sees me for what I am"

"This isn't enough. This is the only way, trust me"

"Ok".

Jill was walking to go at the hotel, but Leon found her. "Did you believe to escape in this way?" said Leon angry

"Leon, look…"

"I don't want to look. I believed to be your friend, instead you betrayed me, you did plans without saying me nothing"

"Are you accusing me? After you were stubborn to call a doctor instead you listen me"

"Maybe because listen your plans would have caused problems"

"We wouldn't have had time to call a doctor Leon you knew that and what I found in the cave will save that people, trust me"

"I hope so. Jill, I care about you and I'm not angry with you because I think you aren't able to do great things, but because I think we must be cautious"

"I know it" said Jill smiling "Now I have to go in our room".

Jill entered at the hotel and went to the receptionist woman. "Can you give me the card?"

"Yes, of course".

She controlled, but she didn't found it. "I ask a minute to my colleague.

After she asked, the colleague said he didn't know. "I'm so sorry. I really don't know what's happened"

"Did you lose it? How?" said Jill angry

"I really don't know"

"I didn't believe you was so inattentive. I will try to enter by myself"

"You?"

"I know how to open a door without a key".

Jill took the lift and when she arrived at her bedroom's door, she tried to open it, but it opened alone or someone inside the room opened it. A woman showed herself.

"Hi, Jill".

Someone behind Jill, put a bag in her head which made her to sleep.


	4. The threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having kidnapped Jill, Alex and Helena threaten her to do what they want.

Chapter 4: The threat

Jill was opening the eyes without understanding what's happened. She had the hands tied and she was forced in the bed. After arrived a woman and a girl Jill didn't know.

"Well, well" said the woman "Jill Valentine tied in her same bed… I believed you would have been able to fight instead you lose"

"What do you want from me? Is it for the virus?"

"No" answered the girl "It's for Leon"

Jill wasn't understanding.

"I'm Helena Harper and she's Alex Wesker. You will never touch my boyfriend anymore"

"What are you saying? I'm his colleague of work, we are doing the mission together"

"DON'T TRY TO LIE" Helena was angry "I have the proof you are trying to stole him from me. We are engaged girl and if you try to seduce him again, I promise I will kill you. Alex, show her the proof, so she can remember"

Alex took a photo and showed it to Jill. In that photo Jill and Leon were kissing.

"Now, do you remember?" Helena provoked Jill

"Where did you find it?"

"None of your business"

"Whoever showed you it, this photo isn't true, it's a photomontage"

"Are you continuing to lie? Your brave shocks me, but I don't believe you"

"Helena, this woman is using you"

"Me?" Alex was dying of laughter "We are accomplices, you can't put me against her"

"In fact" confirmed Helena

"We want to free you" said Alex "But there is a condition… You mustn't cure the virus"

"I will not listen you" stated Jill

"If you don't, you will die hungry, but if you listen me nothing wrong will happen. Helena will cure the sick people with the jewels you found and Leon will see her as the heroine, the person who concluded the mission while you will be seen as a disappointment"

"Ok" said Jill

"I knew you was understanding, I'm sure we will become great friends. Helena, free her"

Helena went from Jill to unplug the knots and at the same time to scratch her.

"Remember the promise" said Alex and after Jill went away from her bedroom.

Leon continued to cure the sick people without success. Other people died that afternoon and Leon was becoming sick too. Jill arrived with an handkerchief in her mouth.

"Leon, stop to cure them" ordered Jill worried

"You decided to not call a doctor, now a lot of people are dying"

"You are becoming sick and I can't allow it. You had reason, what I found wasn't the right cure. Helena found it"

"Helena?"

"Yes, I knew her. We spoke and we understood I was wrong to escape from the hotel. I hope one day you can forgive me to not having listened you. If you want you scream against me, do it, I will not react"

"Jill, I will not scream against you. You understood the circumstances to not call a doctor. Even if you didn't find the cure, I admire your brave, your… commitment and if the head-chief tries to say you are not good as a police girl, he isn't worthy"

Jill hugged it crying. "Thank you"

Alex watched all the scene angry for what Leon said, so she was intended to tell everything to Helena, but the receptionist woman stopped her.

"Excuse me" said "You are in this hotel? Because I never saw your face"

Alex approached her. "My dear, when will you receptionists learn to shut your mouth?"

The receptionist woman didn't answer, she was like a stone.

"Good".

Alex took the lift going in Jill and Leon's bedroom where Helena was creating Cenefage and Minere.

"Are you succeeding?" asked Alex

"It's complicated. Alex, I think Jill is the only one who can create it"

"Don't say this stupid thing"

"It's the truth. Leon mustn't know, but if Jill creates it, we can conclude our plan soon or all the people will die before we can create Cenefage and Minere"

"I have to think. I heard Jill and Leon speaking. She said you found the cure and that she's a failure, but Leon wasn't angry with her, they hugged"

"Alex, this plan will not satisfy us"

"By now Jill referred it to Leon. Maybe today He's proud of her, but one day will understand Jill…"

Someone was calling her at the phone. It was Jill.

"Jill"

"Alex, hide you if you are in the bedroom. Me and Leon are coming"

"Ok"

"What did she say?" asked Helena

"She and Leon are coming, I must hide me"

Alex hid under the bed while Helena waited trying to create the cures. When Jill and Leon arrived, Helena was happy to see her boyfriend. They kissed each other.

"Are you ok?" asked Helena

"I'm tired because I tried to cure that people with all my strength"

"Stop doing it. I found the cure. We have to mix the liquid there's inside this jewels, so we can create Cenefage and Minere" explained Helena

"And…" Leon walked near the bed "Do you know how to mix it?""

"Yes, we have to be careful to mix the right liquids and…"

"Where did you find it?" asked Leon

"Ah… On internet"

"Where did you find the jewels?"

"In a shop"

"In this place There aren't shops where you can buy jewels. We need to go in more elegant places to find it…" Leon watched under the bed "Isn't it true Alex?"

Alex scared herself and after she stood up. "Did you tell him?" Alex was angry with Jill

"No one threaten me Alex" Jill provoked Alex

"You are only an harlot" accused Alex

"Don't insult Jill. She has been smart to tell me about you and Helena whispering it in my ears while she was hugging me" referred Leon

"What? Oh my God, how could I not notice that?"

"Claire referred me about you, but I couldn't believe you was so evil"

"Leon" said Helena "You mustn't listen Jill, she's lying"

"And you, how could you become her ally"

"She's a good person Leon, Jill is using you… I know about the kiss, but I forgive you because I know it's her fault"

"Which kiss?" Leon wasn't understanding

"Helena believes I kissed you because Alex showed her a photo, but she doesn't know it's a photomontage" explained Jill

"This is ridiculous" said Alex tightening the teeth

"But I know another thing Alex didn't tell you Helena…" referred Leon "She created the virus who is killing all these people"

"Do you want to accuse me even to exist? Helena, don't believe him"

"I have the video"

Jill opened the computer and Leon found the video which demonstrated Alex was guilty. Helena was shocked.

"You lied me"

"Helena, no, there is an explanation…"

"There's no explanation, you are a witch who pretends to help people instead you are stabbing them behind"

"This story doesn't finish" threatened Alex "You all will die in my hands especially you Jill"

Alex turned into a monster and went out from the window breaking the glass.


	5. A new destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill, Leon and Helena try to think a place where Alex could be, meanwhile Alex continues planning to kill Jill.

Chapter 5: A new destination

"I can't believe it" Helena felt herself guilty "I really believed to do the right thing, instead I finished to be hated from the love of my life" she was crying

"I don't hate you" said Leon "I know it's all Alex's fault and for this she will be stopped"

Leon caressed Helena's face.

"But how?"

"This is my war" interjected Jill "And if someone must stop her it's me"

"Jill no" said Leon

"You two deserve happiness and if you help me to destroy her you will never find it"

"Jill, we are her objective as much as you" reaffirmed Helena

"Helena, I know what are you trying to do, but I really can't put you in danger"

"I'm so sorry for everything"

"Don't worry"

Jill and Helena hugged.

"Now, I let you to create Cenefage and Minere" said Helena

"I think first we must destroy Alex" commented Leon

"No Leon. It can take a long time and we can't let other people to die"

"Helena is right" agreed Jill "But we are going to create the cure all three. Together"

"Ok" Leon convinced himself.

Jill referred to Leon and Helena which liquid they should give to her. She followed the ingredients on Internet and then everything was done. Cenefage was a yellow liquid with a lot of white balls and Minere was blue with little green wires.

"It's time" said Jill ready.

All three came downstairs and went from all the people one by one to give them the liquids. It took long time, but at the end everyone was save. Jill reunited everyone and said them to hide themselves in a room where there was oxygen and would have never taken the virus even if the receptionist woman didn't agree.

"Are you serious? Who do you believe to be for hiding people where you want?"

"I don't have to explain something to a person who doesn't know neither where are the keys of my room" then Jill spoke with Leon and Helena "You must come back home"

"Jill, I'm doing the mission with you from the beginning and I will not let everything now" said Leon stubborn

"Me too. I want to come with you"

"Helena, you must go away"

"Leon, you aren't part of this mission as much as me and you know I'm able to shoot a monster"

"So I can't do anything to convince you?" asked Jill

"No"

"Good, so we are a squad now"

Jill, Leon and Helena lived the hotel ready to fight the danger.

They arrived in a wood and Jill blocked her companions.

"Where do we intend to find Alex?"

"I think we must think to a place where Albert Wesker did his plans" commented Leon

"Maybe Villa Spencer"

"Guys, I don't think we should think places you already visited" commented Helena "I was near Alex when she was planning everything. She's smart. She will create a place by herself and knowing her, where do you think she will do it?"

"In a place where there are jewels" guessed Leon

"So, we must find a place we don't know? It's not so easy to find a place where there are jewels" said Jill

"A shop"

"It's too discounted Leon"

"Maybe not a shop, but another home where other people live. We must take it as first clue" said Helena

"How?"

"Going in the city where "fashion" is the first word. Paris"

"Do you really think I will leave the hotel to go in Paris? We are supposing things without knowing where to start and you want to take us in a place that has nothing to do with our mission?"

"I know it could be absurd, but why don't try? This is the city where fans of fashion dream to go and Alex is perfect"

"Helena, don't you think we should think something else?" this time Leon spoke

"I advise you to see the things clearly. Paris is our destination"

Jill was thinking and at the end she gave the answer. "No"

"What?"

"You listened me. I don't intend to waste time in a city that has nothing to do with Alex"

"You are selfish"

"What?"

"You only think about your interests and you don't care about the others. You asked to us where we think we should go because you didn't know and now you're saying we are wasting time. I will follow you whatever will be your decision, but think well"

Helena went nearby to relax in a tree and Jill and Leon stayed alone.

"It's madness" commented Leon "But Helena is right. We should try"

"There are a lot of things I don't understand. I feel myself wrong"

"Hey, you aren't wrong" Leon touched her chin "We are doing this together. We all have to agree and if you feel this isn't the right think, say it, but Helena made a good reasoning. Try doesn't cost too much"

Jill was convinced from Leon's words. "Ok, but hope I will not regret it or from that time I will do the mission alone"

Leon went from Helena to say Jill agreed to go in Paris and from then they lived the wood.

The castle Alex built was amazing. It was made by roots of a tree that she colored of fuchsia. There were a lot of jewels of different colors, but the one she liked the most was the bigger, colored of white. She watched it like if she was watching the love of her life. Alex was powerful and she would have used that power to kill Jill, the person who should be her sister-in-law, but decided to become a heroine. From another side she was happy Albert was dead because if he was still alive she would have never had so much power and would have never become the only true Wesker. And Helena? She was a traitor, but she would have thought to her after Jill's death and after she would have finally be able to dominate the world. Alex created a mirror. She looked at herself. She was only a creation, but she would never have thought to be so much beautiful. She was winning and would have continued to win until the end.

"Show me where's Jill"

The mirror obeyed to her and showed three figures. Jill, Leon and Helena. A squad. A squad she should divide. They were taking an helicopter. She should make the possible to make it to fall.

"You will not going anywhere"

Alex used her powers and the helicopter fell down in the sea where they should die all. Alex smiled because she was winning again.


	6. Help from a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the helicopter fell dawn burned, Leon asks help to his friend, Claire Redfield to get them out of there.

Chapter 6: Help from a friend

Leon woke up confused. He didn't know what's happened, after he saw the helicopter almost burned. Jill and Helena were sleeping next to him, at least he believed so. He tried to wake up Jill.

"Jill, can you hear me?" she continued to sleep worrying Leon

Helena woke up without Leon noticing it. She watched attentively her boyfriend with the head leaned on Jill's body crying for her. He was trying to wake up Jill before her like if she was more important, like if Jill was his real girlfriend.

"Where are we Leon?" asked Helena without caring about Jill

"I don't know, but there is nothing good from this fall"

Helena watched everywhere. "I go to search help"

"We can't move"

"What? Why?"

"I feel there's something strange. The helicopter worked well"

"Leon, accidents can happen even when everything seems to be good. Now someone must help us"

"Helena, listen. I feel like the electrical discharge came right away, you know what I mean"

Helena wasn't understanding.

"Listen, I agree with you we must find help, but we can't move. I know who can help us and I will phone her with my phone"

"Who is she?"

"Claire"

"Do you think she can find us here? She's far while other people can be near. Is it only because is a woman?"

"What are you saying?"

"Leon, listen. I know you are a good man, all men are good, but we can't continue in this way. I saw you was waking up Jill before me, you cared more about her. This is the reason I want to say you our story is over"

"You are really so jealous to not see the truth? Alex plotted a plan to kill us"

"Why does you give the fault to Alex for everything? This is only your fault, you can't pretend to have all the women and it's time you try to understand it"

Helena goes for a walk while Leon calls Claire with his phone.

"Hey" it was her voice

"Claire, it's Leon"

"Leon. It's long time I don't hear you. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm in big troubles"

"Tell me everything" said Claire worried

"I went to do a mission with Jill Valentine to stop a virus, a virus made by… Alex Wesker"

Leon heard Claire's phone falling down.

"Claire, are you listening?"

She didn't speak.

"Alex made a plan to separate me and my girlfriend Helena. She wanted to make her believe I and Jill were lovers so that together they could kill Jill, but thanks to me Helena discovered the truth and Alex escaped. We wanted to find her, but now an accident blocked us. I think Alex used a spell to find Jill and now she's watching us again. You are the only one who can help us"

Claire took the phone. "I killed Alex the last time I faced her. It's impossible she is still alive"

"I don't know Claire, but you are the only one who can discover why she resurrected"

"Ok, where are you know?"

"In a wood"

"Precisely?"

"I don't know. Everything is empty. There's an helicopter burned, the helicopter where I, Jill and Helena were travelling"

"Leon, if you don't say a clue of the place, I can't help, I'm sorry"

Claire closed the phone and Leon started to be desperate. He watched Jill sleeping, if she was really sleeping. He knelt to watch Jill. She was incredibly beautiful, an angel in that devastating world.

"I promise I will save you Jill" after saying this words eon kissed her passionately.

In the meantime, Helena walked alone reflecting if she has been too tough with Leon. After the failed plan of Alex to separate them, she treated him like a disrespectful boyfriend who go from a woman to another. She decided to do this mission not because she wanted the good of all the people who were infected by the virus, but because she wanted to stay at Leon's side after she suffered the hunger for him. Helena returned from him. He was cooking ragout and smiled to her so that she became red in the face.

"Leon" Helena took his hand "I wanted to say you I'm sorry. I don't want our story to finish"

He stopped to cook. "Me neither"

"I know you would never betray me with Jill, it's only that… Alex made me the brain washing and I can't…"

Leon put a finger in her nose "Ssshhh, it's everything ok"

He kissed her and after he removed her clothes pushing her on the ground. She was dirty, but she didn't care. She only cared to be with her handsome boyfriend.

Claire continued to think Leon's words. Even if she couldn't help her friend, she should discover how Alex survived after she killed her. She was going away from her office until someone knocked at the door.

"Claire" it was her assistant Sally "I found something who can be interest you"

She gave her a photo and Claire couldn't believe it. Jill, Leon and Helena died after the helicopter burned. She was crying for Leon, her best friend, the person who stayed at her side for years, but even for Chris if he would have discovered about Jill.

"Thank you for having informed me"

Claire heard a shoot. Sally fell down dirtying the floor with her blood.

"SALLY!" screamed Claire going to her

"There's no need to be so sad. You can find another assistant as you always do"

Claire couldn't not recognize that voice. "Alex"

"Yes Claire. I'm so happy to see you"

"Me no. I killed you"

"Oh, but there's something you missed that day… Natalia"

"What? What did you do to that poor child"

"She's fine, don't worry. She plays with her dolls more happy than every child in this world"

"You killed Jill, Leon and Helena. How could you do that?"

"Oh Claire, you are so naïve. They are alive. I forged the photo to kill Sally"

"What did she do for making you desire to kill her?"

"Well,… she was your assistant and now I want to be it"

"You will never be my assistant"

"Instead I will, because this is the only way I can plot to kill Jill Valentine"

"Why do you want to kill Jill?"

"Because she was the problem of my brother Albert and I will uproot his problems forever even if I'm happy he's dead"

"You must kill me if you want to become my assistant. I will never let my brother Chris to suffer for Jill's death"

"Oh, but I will not kill you if you don't assume me… I will kill Natalia".


	7. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena is still conspiring against Jill with Alex and she will do the possible to let her die in the island and take back Leon.

Chapter 7: Conspiracy

Jill is still sleeping. She seems a maiden who needs to be kissed by a Prince and this irritated Helena because the only prince in that area was Leon and he was her prince, not Jill's. Even after that night she felt that anything was ok and that Leon hadn't no desire to stay with her. Helena never felt so angry and eager to step on Jill's face, so that Leon could only love her, but she wasn't a murderer, she only acted for the good of everyone. Helena heard the sound of a phone ringing somewhere, so she started to search and then she saw Leon's phone on the ground. Helena pressed the button. It was Claire.

"Leon, listen. I'm trapped. Alex killed my assistant and threatened me to assume her. I couldn't do anything if not accept her offer, but while I distract her, you, Helena and Jill can escape and come here to frame her. Now, I have to go, Alex is arriving".

Claire closed the phone without saying anything else.

"Helena, I took something to eat" said Leon far

Helena put the phone in her pocket in time.

"It's everything all right?" asked Leon seeing Helena agitated

"Oh, yes, yes, I only couldn't wait, I'm so hungry".

They sat on the ground and started to eat berries and dried walnuts and they were delicious.

"Leon" said Helena "I wanted to say you that... that night I was really happy, happy to have you at my side because I love you and… I love it's the same for you"

"Leon looked at her with his blue eyes. "Of course it's the same, why should it be the other way around?"

"I don't know"

"You mustn't be worried, we'll leave this place soon in a way or another and we'll live our beautiful life as always"

"Yes, yes I know"

Helena turned behind looking at Jill, then she smiled to Leon pretending everything was fine.

…

Alex wore a purple skirt and a white jacket when she brought the coffee to Claire.

"Does my head-chief need something else?" asked Alex smiling

"Yes, but this is far from being able to come true. You to go out from this office, from my life and from my friends' life"

"Why not? If you want you can dismiss me, you can send me out because I don't make a good job. You are the head-chief, you control me. Come on, shout on me, tell me how disgusting I am"

Claire threw everything on the ground and Alex started to laugh.

"Why do you do it? Why do you want to ruin my life in this way? I had an assistant who was loyal to me. We even went to take a coffee together at the bar"

"But we can do it too. We can become friends Claire if you really want it. You can know the best side of me and you will see you will forget your old assistant"

"I will never forget Sally… but maybe you have reason, I should try to accept you for who you are and become your friend"

"Really?" Alex was shocked "I'm surprised you finally accepted me. Know that I will welcome you with open arms at any time"

"Of course"

"But don't forget why I'm here. You must help me to kill Jill"

"I will do it"

"Perfect. See you later".

Alex went out from Claire's office letting her breathe. Someone knocked the door.

"Come in".

Claire's head-chief entered. "Hi, Claire"

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I want to know who is that woman and why is she working here without you told me anything"

"Because I wanted to tell you it today. Sally decided to dismiss herself so Haylee took her place"

"Is she a good assistant?"

"Yes, she brings me the coffee and makes everything I order"

"It's strange Sally didn't greet anyone. Why did she dismiss herself?"

"She wasn't well here anymore. She sucked up the top and here she couldn't find it"

"Next time tell me if you change something"

"Yes, It won't happen anymore".

The head-chief went away.

…

Leon and Helena kissed each other for a long time.

"Who would have thought that we would have been happy isolated here?" said Helena smiling

"I'm happy with you Helena, but not isolated here. We will come back at home soon"

"Why should we come back?"

"What are you saying?"

"I mean… We can eat what we want, we are alone, we don't need our work, we don't need to come back to that life full of problems. After Alex Wesker, can appear another enemy and another again. Aren't you tired of this life?"

"Helena… it isn't so simple. I have a work"

"But if anyone know we are here, you wouldn't need your work"

"And Jill?"

"We don't know if she will ever wake up"

"Don't say it" Leon was angry for the Helena's affirmation

"I don't want Jill dies, but… she doesn't seem to give signs of life, I'm afraid you must resign yourself"

"NO. Helena, we woke up, why shouldn't Jill?"

"Because she's sleeping for a too long time Leon, no one would sleep so much"

"I can't have Jill on my conscience"

"I know, but we can do nothing. We can bury her here and no one will know"

"STOP GIVING JILL FOR DEAD, I WON'T TOLERATE IT"

Helena was offended. "I go to make a walk"

Helena went away while Leon stayed alone with Jill's body. Leon approached her. She was really beautiful, a beauty no one can't describe. He didn't know if it was love, but he felt connected to Jill in a very strong way. He promised Helena they would have continued to live their happy life, but was it really true? Did he love Helena more than Jill? No and he only was convinced at that time. Leon would have never been able to continue his life without Jill, if Helena had reason.

"Jill please. Come back here, come back to me".

Leon gave Jill a kiss, a passionate kiss. He looked at her like an angel and like a miracle Jill woke up. Leon was shocked.

"Leon" Jill was smiling

"Did you miss me?"

They kissed each other without caring about the world around them.

"I believed you would have never come back for me" confessed Jill with a smile

"Don't even say that" Leon kissed her again "We will go out of here. Me, you and Helena"

"Wait" Jill was thoughtful

"What?" Leon wasn't understanding

"I don't trust Helena. I think she's conspiring with Alex again. Look, when I was sleeping, I thought to hear voices, voices which said something like: "You will never wake up Jill, Leon loves me more than you""

"Helena tried pushing me to think you would have never come back" Leon was reasoning

"Leon, we have to go out of here… without Helena"

Leon nodded. "Yes"

"Ok, I know where to find tools to rebuild the helicopter" Jill stood up "Come on"

…

Helena was talking at the phone with Alex. "Yes Alex, Leon doesn't suspect I'm lying and that I want to be your partner in crime again"

"Good, be sure to keep the handsome blonde man under your claws, I'm taking control of Claire finally. She will never be able to escape to me this time"

"Ok"

"And be sure Jill dies in the island. I don't want her to cause problems to my plans"

"I don't think Jill will be a problem again"

"Good job Helena. I knew that you would have understood which is your side".

Alex closed the phone and Helena, alone in the island went to control Jill so that she could give her the poison to slow dawn her awakening. Helena walked at the place where Jill was left but Jill wasn't there anymore.

"What?".

She heard an helicopter's noise behind her and she saw Jill standing at the entry who looked at her with hate. "Goodbye Helena, I hope you find your way"

Helena walked angry trying to approach her. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU TO LEFT ME HERE WITH…" Helena didn't continue when Leon appeared next to Jill "What?... Why?"

"Like my girlfriend said, goodbye Helena"

"Girlfriend?".

Leon didn't answer leaving with the helicopter and Helena stayed with the broken heart.


	8. No way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Leon can finally enjoy their time together but will it last long? Alex and Helena won't give up to make their plans work.

Chapter 8: No way out  
Helena put her hands on her hair desperate. It was like she was short of breath. She wanted to break everything for how much stupid she was. She didn’t realize she was losing Leon for that ridiculous girl. Jill had charm, she was everything Helena couldn’t be. She duped Leon, but she should make all the possible to not let her win. Helena couldn’t give up. Leon loved Helena. He demonstrated it in the way he kissed her, touched her. That island was intolerable for her. It was so hot. She needed some fresh air and she couldn’t find any other place. Helena tried calling Alex near the tree.  
“Come on Alex” Helena waited until she answered  
“Hey”  
“Alex, thanks God you answered. Leon and Jill escaped, they…” Helena cried “They’re in love and I discovered it it the worst way possible. They surely want to stop the virus and I want to help you to stop them. I want to see everyone destroyed like I’m destroyed”  
“Keep calm Helena. I’m going to infect everybody with the virus again, there’s no chance for Jill and Leon to save the town”  
“I want to kill Jill”  
“No, we must play cautiously. They believe to be smart, but I’m smarter. They will pass a little time together before going in action, this can help us to get more people infected”  
Helena was getting more nervous thinking of Jill and Leon together. “Please Alex, promise me we will kill Jill and that I can get Leon back with me… Alex, are you there?”  
“I’m just behind you”  
Helena made a shocked face. She turned and saw Alex looking at her in a smart way.   
“Helena, you need to know that if you continue to be nervous in this way, we won’t go anywhere”  
“She makes me angry”  
“I want Jill dead more than you, but if you continue to cry for that idiot of your ex-boyfriend, you’ll make them believe you lost, instead you must be sure of yourself”  
Helena took a breath. “Ok”  
“I didn’t appreciate the fact you conspired with them to escape, but now that you understod how that two aren’t trusted people, I want to help you getting your revenge”  
“I neither appreciated the fact you made me believe Leon and Jill kissed. You lied to me Alex”  
“I lied but at the end it’s all true. Jill and Leon couldn’t stop the attraction they feel for each other and we must stop it before it can ruin our plans so that Jill dies and Leon will remember the real woman he loves… You”  
“Ok. Now we only have to escape from this exhausting island”  
Alex snapped her fingers and Helena watched all this shocked. She couldn’t believe that. She walked in that wonderful place peering everything.  
“Welcome in my palace Helena”.  
…  
Leon opened the door of his new apartment… his and Jill’s from that moment.  
“Wow” Jill was enthusiast “If I could buy an apartment like that I would have greeted my job”  
“That’s not a house for noble rich people”  
“I was just kidding” they looked at each other in a passionately way “Maybe we can forget everything distracting us in a… spicy way, showing me that you command and that no one can stop you in your noble rich house”  
Leon smiled. “I’ve to go taking a showed, but you in the meantime… die down on the bed and don’t move until I come, that’s an order Valentine”  
“Everything you want Master”  
“Don’t forget it” Leon smiled again before going in the bathroom.  
Jill stayed there examinating the apartment. It was red with a big lamp up to the ceiling, a green water floor and most of the object were black including the table and the chairs to eat. Jill went on the left side and she entered in the bedroom. It had always red shades, and the wardrobe was green water. Jill watched all the photos in the room, then she noticed the one with Leon and Helena together. They seemed so happy. Was it what Leon really wanted? Helena will always be part of his life and leaving her in that way really hurted her. Even if she was trying to kill her, Jill couldn’t not be sorry for her, but now Leon was there,… for her. The room was big, why starting with the bed?  
…  
Leon returnered from the showed with his towel on and he saw a surprise. Jill was leaned on the ground waiting for him to come.  
“I couldn’t wait any longer. I decided to lean on the ground instead than the bed, maybe you can punish me because I disobeyed”  
Leon smiled and he took off the towel approaching Jill and putting his feet on her face. He massaged and Jill was excited.  
“You shouldn’t do it” said Leon with a hot tone “But this will help me to control you more”  
Jill moaned. She raised her head to feel his calf and then he lowered it on the ground again.  
“No,no, no, you’re disobeying me too much time Valentine” Leon moved his feet’s fingers from Jill’s face to her neck and the middle of her chest “It would be better if I teach you a lesson, what do you say?” he moved his feet slowly until he put it inside the underwear massaging her vagina.  
Jill moaned always more.  
“How do you feel?” asked Leon satisfied “Are you wandering in the honey or the cream?”  
“Wherever you are”  
Leon smiled. “It’s better we go on the bed, I’ve a surprise for you”  
“Ok” Jill moaned  
“Don’t expect me to raise you, roll alone, be good”  
“Yes Master”  
Leon smiled while Jill rolled until the bed. She stood up to lie down. She put her elbows on the bed but he pushed Jill completely.  
“Oh yes” Leon breathed intensely “You can’t escape anymore”  
Leon went to take the handcuffs to tie it on Jill’s wrists and the bed railing. When he did it, Jill moaned. Leon took her chin. “I’m so delighted just at the thought to taste every part of your body”  
He massaged her chin exciting her. “I can’t wait”  
Leon smiled going at the bed’s foot and licking Jill’s thigh. Jill moaned and she did it heavily when he bit her.  
Leon laughed. “You should hear your own voice, you make laugh even the wall” Leon went to lick the other thigh “I know you want to feel my entire body but you must pray for this”  
“Please Leon please, you’re too handsome, I want to feel entirely dominated”  
“Pray strongly”  
“PLEASE”  
Leon made a big smile. “Now you’re talking”.  
He approached Jill blocking her tied arms with his hands and looking at her provocative. “Do not say another word” Leon kissed Jill hardly moving continuously. He bit her ear. “That’s so tasty” Leon looked at her “Do you want to try my finger?”  
Leon approached his finger to Jill’s mouth and she pretended she wanted to do it when Leon put his finger away. “Ah, ah, that’s forbidden”  
He went to bite her finger and she moaned pleasured. “But for me it isn’t”.  
Leon continued to taste the finger licking it with his tongue, when he decided to turn Jill with the belly down and masturbate her vagina.  
“Ahahahahahahahah” Jill moaned  
“I love so much when you scream. SCREAM AGAIN”  
“YOU’RE SO HANDSOME. SO HOT”  
Leon laughted strongly. “The power is so exciting” Leon hit her butt and Jill screamed “Do you prefer this… Or this?” Leon stood up putting his big toe into Jill’s asshole, inside the underwear and she moaned.  
“Oh yes, I love you”  
Leon continued for a long time.  
“Ok, that can be enough”  
Leon untied Jill and he lied on the bed next to his girlfriend.  
“Will we make it Leon?” asked Jill   
“Yes, we will find Alex and Helena stopping them by doing any crazy thing”  
“Speaking about Helena” Jill wanted to open the speech, the doubt that assailed her. “Are you sure you want to do that?”  
Leon looked at her without understanding. “What do you mean?” he put his feet above Jill’s one  
“You spent a lot of years with her. That wasn’t only a futile love. You really loved her,… you still love her”  
“I love only you”  
“Hey, I’m not angry if you still are, it’s normal, I’m positive about our relationship but promise me if we find them, you will do the possible to make peace with her, to be at least close friends even if i twill be hand for both, especially for her”  
“Jill, she betrayed me, she’s with Alex”  
“She’s manipulated by Alex, you know her, she’s a good person”  
“Maybe I thought to know her”  
“It isn’t possible if you spent with her so much years”  
“Ok, ok, I will do the possible but now I want to enjoy my time with you right now” Leon caressed her face and teased her with his feet. Jill felt excited.  
“Come on top of me” said Jill “Please”  
Leon didi t. Don’t even try to touch me with your hands. You must be completely blocked” his voice was so hot  
“Yes Master”  
Leon kissed Jill and he was ready to take the handscuffs and do sex again.  
…  
“STOP” Helena couldn’t watch it. She couldn’t torture herself in that way.  
Alex used her powers to make disappear the image of Jill and Leon having sex.  
“How can she pretend to be a good Samaritan when she stole my boyfriend RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY NOSE?” Helena couldn’t stop to be angry. She cried out.  
“This is the reason we must get our revenge, your revenge. Jill must die and the only way she can, is if I do what I think to do”  
“What?” asked Helena “I WANT JILL DEAD NOW”  
“You will. Now wait and see” Alex turned on her power in both her hands. Dark green fire. She launched it on the mirror.  
…  
Leon moved sitted on Jill in that moment of pleasure.  
“Make me suffer Leon” said Jill moaning “Make me understand you command”  
Leon grunted when the phone rang and he saw a message with “Claire” written on it.  
“It’s Claire” Leon interrupted that moment to take the phone and read the message:  
“Leon, something horrible is happening at work. I’m in danger and I can’t send away all that zombies alone. Please, come to help me”  
“We have to go Jill” Leon untied Jill and they put themselves their clothes as fast as they could. Leon was the first to finish and he started to run.  
“Leon wait” Jill tried to follow his step. He took his car and waited Jill to enter.  
“Come on Jill”.  
She entered and Leon started to drive. The road was long but he wanted to arrive soon so he drove fast.  
“Leon, slow down” Jill tried to calm him  
“I CAN’T” Leon screamed turning on her “Claire is one of the best friends I have and I can’t ignore her if she says to be in danger”  
“I understand you but Claire won’t blame you if you don’t arrive the exact moment she sent you the message”  
“But she could die”  
“She’s able to take care of herself and if things get worse we will arrive in time but we will die falling in a ravine if you go so fast. Now please slow down”  
“Fine” Leon tried to keep calm and to not worry so much for Claire.  
When they arrived, Leon went out from the car and he run into the work’s palace.  
“Leon wait” Jill screamed  
Leon was already inside.  
“CLAIRE”  
There didn’t seem someone was running away instead everyone turned at him scared. There wasn’t trace of blood. From the way Claire wrote him the message, it seemed that a group of people was attacking everyone. Maybe only Claire was in danger so Leon went to see upstairs. He was intented to ask somebody where was Claire’s office but she was right there so quiet walking and reading some papers.   
“Claire?”  
She raised her head looking at him smiling. “Leon, what are you doing here?” Claire approached Leon to hug him but he didn’t. He was so surprised about that. Leon sweetly turned her away.  
“Claire, why are you so quiet?” asked he  
“Why shouldn’t I?”  
“Some minutes ago you sent me a message saying you was in danger and that you needed my help”  
Claire looked at him strangely. “I didn’t send you any message Leon”  
“What?” Leon was shocked “How can it be? It was your phone, do you still have it?”  
Claire controlled on her pockets and she showed it to him. “Yes”  
“Who the hell…? Oh no… Where’s Jill?”  
“Was she with you?”  
Leon run downstairs.  
“Leon” Claire followed him.  
He went out of the palace and Jill was anywhere, neither on the car… Then he noticed a trace of blood on the street. Leon knelt touching it with his fingers.  
“Jill no” he cried. He couldn’t lose her. The only ones who wanted her dead were Alex and Helena. He should find them and kill them once and for all. Claire knelt too touching his shoulder.  
“We will find her”  
“Alex and Helena did it. They want to kill Jill and create zombies in all the city”  
“Helena? She’s your girlfriend for a long time, why would she do something so horrible?”  
“She’s oppressed by jealousy Claire, she tried to poison Jill in the island and she was almost dying if it wasn’t for me”  
“I didn’t expect that,… Ok, do you have any idea where Alex and Helena could be ifa s you suppose they’re allies again?”  
“I and Jill should investigate about it but now I guess I will investigate with you”  
Claire smiled and she patted him on the shoulder.  
…  
Jill woke up confused and she noticed her wrists tied with handcuffs. Some minutes ago Leon made bondage with her and now she was like that in a prison. What the hell was happening? The last thing she remembered was that Leon was worried about Claire and they were doing everything so fast. Where was Leon? Why was she in that place with that nightmare atmosphere? Not that she wasn’t used to it but that had no sense.  
“It’s the only way Alex”  
Jill recognized that voice… Helena.  
“You don’t know if hers will be compatible”  
“Yes, her blood is our best chance. We will ask her a bit but at the end she will not realize she’s losing it all. Jill won’t survive any longer… and Leon will be mine forever”  
“You can’t risk something so important for a whim. Are you sure we can do it?”  
“Yes” Helena seemed so determinated “Jill’s blood is our best chance to create zombies that will ruin the city”  
Jill couldn’t believe about what she just heard. They wanted to consume her body to create million zombies, no she couldn’t let them do it. She should orchestrate a plan to escape.


End file.
